


we are ignited

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), SO MUCH FLUFF, but i would still give this a strong pg 13 rating, but not bc they do confess to each other, loosely set in s2 (tho it doesn't really matter), there's no explicit content, they’re really just bantering and kissing the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: Lance hums, a hair’s breadth away from Keith now as he leans down to whisper in his ear. “You know, there’s another way we can exercise both our bodies.”When Lance pops back up to see Keith’s face, those eyes are narrowed slightly, a somewhat displeased frown on his face. “That really just came out of your mouth, didn’t it?”“It’s a fitting line. Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”“Which one? Saying awful pick up lines or having sex with you?”(or something that was supposed to be a drabble but turned into a 2.5k word monster)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 333
Collections: Just some pretty nice fics





	we are ignited

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this fic is. It was literally supposed to be a nice, funny drabble, and now it's a nice, funny longish oneshot that I spent a month writing lmao XD. I honestly don't even know if I like it anymore but I felt it would still be good to share and hopefully make someone smile.
> 
> To reiterate the tags: while there is NO explicit content in this fic, I would still give it a PG-13 rating. (I'm probably being overly cautious but better to be safe than sorry)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lance trades continuous blows with Keith after they ditch their bayards to work on hand-to-hand combat--something Lance now realizes he is terrible at. Well, terrible when paired up with a training-junky like Keith. The red paladin needs a new hobby, Lance inwardly decides while dodging a kick to his ribs, if only to allow Lance time to catch up and catch his breath. 

He waves a hand out in front of him before Keith regains his bearings to fly at Lance again. “No more, please. I’m beat.”

With a raised eyebrow, Keith begrudgingly lowers his fists, though he continues to bounce on the balls of his feet. “Quitting already? Doesn’t seem like you.”

Bent over as he wheezes for breath, Lance manages to say, “You’re... too good at this.” 

“Okay, now I know something’s wrong.” Despite his statement, Keith drops his guard as he walks closer to Lance.

He looks straight at Keith. “You’re right.”

Practically launching himself, Lance tackles Keith, who yelps in surprise as he is caught off guard, and both of them tumble to the ground. Landing flat on top of Keith, face practically smothered in Keith’s chest, Lance groans. He’s mostly sore from the hour or so of training; bruises will definitely be forming on his body tomorrow. The last jolt from hitting the ground did not help matters. 

But this is a victory nonetheless, and he deserves to savor it.

Just when Lance might have had a chance to grab a brief break, Keith pokes him in the face to force him to move. Lance only obliges so far, lifting himself off of Keith’s chest to comfortably straddle him. Keith sends him a flat glare without attempting to throw Lance off of him.

His hand remains hovering in the space between them however, as if he’s planning on a poke attack again, and Lance can’t allow that. Leaning forward, Lance wraps his hand around Keith’s wrist and pins it to the floor behind Keith’s head. If Lance moved any lower, their noses would brush. 

“I win.”

“You fight dirty,” Keith says. Lance feels the air form those words wash over his lips. 

“Benefits of growing up with four older siblings,” Lance explains as his mouth curls. “And don’t give me a cheating lecture when you pulled out your dagger during a bayard only session.” 

Keith’s lips twist upwards while his eyes maintain innocence. “What was I supposed to do? Let you win?”

“Yes! I disarmed you fair and square.”

“Real battles aren’t fair,” Keith grumbles with a pout. With Lance pinning one arm to the ground, he is unable to cross his arms and sulk like Lance knows he wants to.

Lance grins because he physically can't help it. “Keith Kogane, are you a sore loser?”

Keith doesn’t answer the question and pointedly turns his head to the side. It takes a moment for his gaze to return just as sharp as ever to completely change the subject. “Do you want to go another round?”

Lance hums, a hair’s breadth away from Keith now as he leans down to whisper in his ear. “You know, there’s another way we can exercise both our bodies.”

When Lance pops back up, eager to see Keith’s face, those eyes are narrowed slightly, a somewhat displeased frown on his face. “That really just came out of your mouth, didn’t it?”

“It’s a fitting line. Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”

“Which one? Saying awful pick up lines or having sex with you?”

“I don’t know... both?” Lance asks, not knowing himself, before continuing with, “I would  _ love  _ to see you flirt sometime, pretty boy.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Fine,” Lance accepts, “Then what about sex?”

Keith’s brows pinch together. “Give me one good reason.”

Biting his lower lip, Lance has to ponder on a proper response; he has to be convincing, though he’s not sure how much  _ convincing  _ he actually has to do. But it’s best in the end not to do this half-assed. This close to Keith’s face, Lance can see a light splatter of freckles on the bridge of his nose.  _ Adorable _ . And Keith’s hair is fanned on the ground like an ink spill or a dark halo. Lance remains transfixed as he swallows before he speaks. 

“We’re both bored, horny teenagers and training is getting really old really fast.” Lance’s gaze rakes across Keith’s relaxed form. While Lance does have one of Keith’s arms pinned to the floor, his grip is loose--loose enough that Keith can slip through Lance’s fingers anytime he wants to. Except he hasn’t and has also been looking rather satisfied with the position he is in. That smirk is driving Lance wild. “And considering you have not made any attempt to get up, I’d say I don’t really need to convince you.”

“That’s... actually all valid,” Keith concedes with what is  _ definitely  _ a pleased expression on his face. It’s a look that Lance never wants to see disappear.

“See, I can have good ideas.”

With his free hand, Keith cups Lance’s face, fingertips sending sparks into Lance’s nervous system. And he’s pulled into a kiss. Lance expected Keith to be hesitant--he may have even imagined their first kiss starting off slow and tender--but he should have known that’s not Keith’s  _ style.  _ What he gets is impulsive, fire inducing. Something that shoots straight into his body and never lets go. Something that will never allow his heart to pump normally again.

It’s wonderful.

Whether with raw talent or experience, Keith works magic.

Needing air, Lance woefully breaks from Keith’s mouth but showers Keith in kisses elsewhere. Keith stutters a moan in the back of his throat when Lance kisses the underside of his jaw, below his ear, and Lance takes this as encouragement to keep going. Nipping at Keith’s skin, Lance knows that there is going to be a ring of hickies around his neck when he’s finished. He hopes Keith won’t mind; though, at least that ridiculously large collar of Keith’s cropped jacket will be useful. 

“ _ Lance, _ ” Keith mutters, drawing Lance back to his mouth, indicating that it’s time to finish his masterpiece. If he took a picture of the reddening marks on Keith’s pale skin, he would hang it in the Louvre--the Mona Lisa has nothing on Keith.

Placing a chaste kiss on his last mark, Lance easily obliges. Keith’s fingers twist into his short hair, guiding him to where he’s needed and wanted.

His grip on Keith’s wrist relaxing fully, Lance trails his fingers up to Keith’s palm, worming their way under his glove to work it off his hand. The pads of his fingers glide across surprisingly smooth skin, and he breaks away from the kiss to concentrate. If there’s one article of clothing that needs to go first, it’s these stupid fingerless gloves.

Even though a quick whine spills from Keith’s mouth, he does help Lance, pulling off his other glove with his  _ teeth. _ Lance has to pause in his task to watch, only to be broken out of his trance when Keith says, “And here I’d thought you’d be the type to have a glove kink.” 

“Do you just make it your life’s mission to say the worst things, Kogane?” Keith raises an eyebrow that basically reads  _ ‘Really? You want to go there?’ _ Lance eventually relents with a dramatic sigh--Keith isn’t necessarily wrong but he also wants to feel Keith’s hands on him unencumbered by leather. “...We can try it next time.”

Keith’s mouth pops open. “Next time?” 

Embarrassed by his slip up, babble escapes from Lance’s mouth as he wrings his hands together. He looks anywhere but at Keith below him. “Uh, if you want a next time, that is. No pressure or anything. I just thought if you wanted to maybe make this a regular thing, that we could make this uh a regular thing. ‘Cause I’d be fine with it… if you are.” He presses his eyes tight, refusing to witness whatever is about to come. 

Yet all he hears is, “Sounds good.”

One eye peaks open in disbelief. “Really?”

Keith smirks. “Yeah, I’m bored like you said, and you  _ are  _ pretty attractive---no, don’t you dare make fun of me. I have no problems admitting you’re attractive; it’s not because I like you.” 

“Ooh, someone has a crush on me,” Lance sings, confidence soaring now. Keith has no idea what he just unleashed.

“You were the one who suggested all of this--” Keith aggressively gestures to both of them “--in the first place. So what does that say about you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lance places a finger to his lips to keep his secret. While he would have no problems admitting that Keith is gorgeous out loud, he’s not about to reveal his crush in such an unseemly manner. He has some standards for himself.

Keith growls, probably annoyed, maybe curious--hopefully curious. He grabs onto Lance’s shirt, bunching the material in his fingers, to lift himself off the ground. With a quick shift, Lance now sits fully in Keith’s lap; the sudden friction sends his mind reeling for a second. Keith's eyes are dark, having felt it too. “How about we talk about this much, much later and continue with what we planned?”

“Perfect.” And Lance returns to kissing Keith until both of their lips are swollen.

Not even a day ago Lance would have bet money on his theory that Keith had never kissed anyone, but those lips are too talented for that to be true anymore. Lance is almost jealous, yet whoever had the opportunity to experience Keith before clearly didn’t treasure him enough to keep him.

Lance vows to not make that mistake.

Drawing back slightly, Keith mutters in a breathy whisper, “You're beautiful.”

“I've got nothin' on you, handsome,” Lance remarks,  eyes bright and blue. He studies Keith’s face as they both pause to catch their breaths. Kissing is tiring work, after all. But this is a  _ much  _ better workout than what they had been torturing themselves with before.

After a year in space, Keith’s hair now falls to his shoulders in soft curling waves. It’s still a mullet; it’s still a goddamn mullet, and Lance loves it so much. He gently brushes Keith’s thick bangs out of his eyes, if only to see their vibrance in full, but his hair immediately falls back into place once Lance removes his hand. Red blooms on Keith’s cheeks for the first time tonight as Lance’s fingers dance across his skin, but his gaze remains strong, refusing to cower.

Lance twirls a lock around his finger until his skin pales and he releases it to watch it spring back into place. Observing him with interest, a wide grin sits on Keith’s face.  “Someone has a thing for my hair.”

Almost immediately, Lance’s hands drop from Keith’s hair; he traps them under his armpits so they don’t betray him again. “Let’s not talk about that now either.”

A small chuckle escapes from Keith, amused by Lance’s sulking expression. “Hm, I’m really looking forward to that conversation later.”

“Well, it’s never gonna happen now.”

To coax him out of his playful brooding, Keith’s bare palms maneuver their way under Lance’s shirt. At first, Lance shivers from Keith’s cold fingers but simultaneously thanks every god for answering his silent wish. A sigh drops from his lips as he leans into Keith’s gentle touch, who traces every inch of his lower back and abdomen. The previous mortification washes away as he slides into bliss.

Lance’s hands begin their own adventure, though mostly above Keith’s shirt as they trail down Keith’s chest to tease at the waistband of his pants. Sensing Lance’s intentions, he says, “Go ahead.” 

But Lance pauses, fingers posed to unbutton his pants only to hover above. The sudden lack of movement causes Keith to lift his head in confusion. “We should probably find a room before someone on the team murders us,” Lance says. 

Explaining to the team why the training room floor could use a deep clean is not a conversation Lance wants to  _ ever  _ have. Bed sheets, on the other hand, can be discreetly taken care of with no unwarranted comments from the peanut gallery, ie Pidge.

“You’re just full of good ideas today, aren’t you?”

“You know it.” Lance beams as he picks Keith up off the ground, the other instantly wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist. They don’t separate for the rest of the night.

“Keith,” Lance says, nuzzling closer to him. Post afterglow has him feeling giddy. Keith’s warm, naked body is pressed up against his, and while they both smell like sweat and sex and one hundred percent need a shower, Lance is pleased with how his night is going. Apparently, Keith is a cuddler, which had been unexpected but appreciated. 

“What?” He says it like he’s half asleep but Lance knows he had been ready for round two not ten minutes ago. That boy’s stamina, honestly. Lethargically, Keith opens his eyes, peering at Lance as he waits for an answer.

A sleepy Keith is the most adorable Keith but you didn’t hear that from Lance.

Lance shakes his head to remember what he had been about to say and plasters on his most flirty expression when it comes back to him. Wiggling his eyebrows, he asks, “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you’re--”

“No,” Keith immediately interrupts, “but I scraped my knees crawling out of hell.”

Lance sucks in a sharp, annoyed breath. “God dammit; you can’t let me have one thing, can you?”

“Maybe I’ll allow it next time.”

Lance grins in agreement. “Next time.” He props himself up on his arm to have a proper view of Keith. The lights of Lance’s room are set to low, but Lance easily picks out Keith’s red kiss-bitten lips, the various hickies Lance left behind--a matching set rests on his own skin--and the rat’s nest Keith’s long hair has become, mostly courtesy of Lance’s hands.  “I like you.”

Keith’s violet eyes never leave Lance’s face but he stretches his body a little, shifting into a better position to talk about serious matters. “I know.”

“Booo, you suck.” Lance sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry. No one uses the Han Solo line on him;  _ he  _ is the Han Solo here, or at least was for Halloween three years in a row. It’s unacceptable. He should have made Keith spill his guts first. That would have been the gentlemanly thing to do.

Keith laughs for the second time that night, pressing his head back into the pillow to muffle the sound, and honestly, that is the best prize, in Lance’s opinion. Lifting a hand, Keith brushes back Lance’s hair from his forehead, fingers trailing down his cheek before dropping back to the mattress. “I like you too.”

A smirk slides onto Lance’s face, leaning down to capture Keith’s lips once more. “I know.”

Maybe, just maybe, Lance is also a little bit in love with Keith--no, scratch that. Lance fell for Keith the moment he saw him in the desert and hasn’t stopped falling since. Keith is just here to catch him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has lifted someone’s spirits even for just a few minutes. 
> 
> There’s a lot of terrible shit going on right now; please stay safe if you’re protesting! And check out https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co/ for various ways on how to support BLM!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
